1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel having a light-shielding layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional touch display panel includes a display panel, a touch panel disposed on the display panel, and a transparent cover disposed on the touch panel, wherein the transparent cover is used to protect the underlying touch panel and the display panel. A signal generated by an operation of a user is transmitted to a touch chip disposed on a flexible printed circuit board, and the touch chip analyses the signal to determine a position of the user's touch on the touch panel.
For transmitting the signals, a wiring region is configured at the peripheral region of the touch panel for disposing a plurality of conductive lines. When the touch panel is combined with the display panel, the transparent cover having a black ink layer is additionally used to prevent the exposition of the conductive lines inside the wiring region of the touch panel, wherein the black ink layer is usually disposed on the location corresponding to the wiring region of the transparent cover so as to cover the conductive lines. Accordingly, the invention is provided for reducing the layering structure of the touch panel so as to lower the manufacturing cost.